Listen to the rain
by Pamila
Summary: The spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi is introduced to the young, but hansome hacker Akira, also known as 'Tarot', when Koenma's computer is hacked into. This of course, start's up a friendship, but they soon discover it to be more as their passions grow.
1. Chapter 1 :Meet Akira

Akira sat tiredly at his desk. He had been sitting there for more then 3 days now and the caffeine was wearing off now. Plastic coffee cups littered his desk almost completely covering it. A sigh escaped his lips as he brushed his raven black hair back with his hand. BR 

"I need to go die in a corner now." He muttered to himself as he forced his tired and weary body to sit up and he slowly stood up and clumsily walked to his bed, collapsing on it. He rolled over onto his back and stared at his black ceiling. His green eyes sparkled from the light that poured into the room from the open window. He smiled gently as he listened to the birds singing outside his window, his eyes began to close, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. BR BR 

A loud crash from downstairs caused Akira to abruptly sit up in bed, startled awake. He was instantly up on his feet, pulling a small dagger from his left pocket and walking out of his room and slowly down the dark hallway till he came to the top of the stairs, where he stared down into the living room and the kitchen only to find 3 men standing in his kitchen, one with black hair, which was gelled back so much it looked stiff, another with Carrot orange hair and another with long red hair and emerald eyes, which made him see girly, but he knew better. He glared down to them slightly, what were they doing in his home? Suddenly he heard something to his right, back in the darkness of the hallway and he turned his head sharply, only to come face to face with the tip of a katana. A short man with black hair and crimson eyes held the katana in his grip and he was glaring up at Akira venomously. Akira only stared stoically, not really fazed at all but if he were more awake he would need a new pair of shorts right not. (lol) BR 

"You, state your name, hurry up." The short man spoke. BR 

"Ugimora, Akira Ugimora." Akira replied just as the 3 other men came up the stairs. BR 

"Hiei, please lower your Katana, were not here to kill Mr. Ugimora." The deeper redhead spoke calmly. Hiei snorted slightly before putting his katana back in its sheath. BR 

"I'm sorry Mr. Ugimora, please let me introduce myself, my name is Shuuichi Minamino, but you can call me kurama, that's hiei and these two here are Kuwabara and Yusuke." Kurama smiled as he looked to Akira. Akira smiled a bit tiredly before waving a bit. BR 

"Konnichiwa." Akira muttered out as he began to yawn. BR 

"Tired?" Kuwabara asked as he watched Akira yawn really big. BR 

"Yea, three days of no sleep will do that to y-" BR 

" THREE DAYS!!?" Both Kuwabara and yusuke yelled out in amazement as Akira spoke. Akira blinked then chuckled slightly before nodding. BR 

"Yep." Akira replied, smiling. BR 

"What the hell are you doing for like...72 hours!?" yusuke had to pause for a moment as he did the math. BR 

"Hacking." Akira replied with a smug smirk on his face. BR 

"Speaking of hacking, we need your assistance, that's the reason were here in the first place." Kurama said suddenly, interrupting Yusuke before he could even speak. BR 

"With what?" Akira asked. BR 

"We need you to help Koenma-sama with his computer, we have come to believe someone is trying to hack into his computer, and we need you to find them and hack them first." Kurama replied. BR 

"Simple enough." Akira replied smiling. BR 

"So would you mind coming with us?" Kurama asked smiling but he then looked to hiei with his eyes. BR 

"Sure-"Akira was stopped as hiei thrusted the handle end of his katana into Akira's neck, causing him to pass out and Yusuke was the first to reach out and catch him. BR 

"I doubt we really needed to do that Kurama." Yusuke looked over to Kurama as he spoke, picking Akira up bridle style. BR 

"We don't want to take any chances Yusuke." Kurama replied smiling before he began to walk down the stairs. Yusuke stood there for a moment as everyone else started down the stairs after kurama and stared down at Akira's sleeping figure in his arms. His black hair fell almost perfectly around his thin face. His skin was very pale, almost white and dark marks on his skin caught yusuke's attention. They ran from the opening at the collar of his shirt down underneath it. Yusuke looked down the stairs to see if anyone was looking and slowly lifted Akira's shirt up to reveal his chest. His chest was well built, 6 pack and everything, no extra fat, he kept himself in good shape besides no sleeping, but scares, long and ridged scares covered his chest and went even under his pants. Yusuke let Akira's shirt fall back onto his chest and looked up at his new friend sadly, he didn't know about Akira's past, they weren't really informed on anything about him besides his computer skills, something happened that changed him forever, he figured, something deadly. BR 

"Hurry up Urameshi!" Came Kuwabara's voice from the front door and yusuke shot up and began to run down the stairs. BR 

"Coming!" he called out as he leapt down the last two steps and started for the front door.

BR BR 

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 :Beginning feelings

Akira's eyes fluttered open and he let out a soft moan as he sat up. His head was spinning from being knocked out the way he was. br 

"Oh gawd, what the fuck man?" Akira muttered as he rubbed his head gently. br 

"Hey, you're awake" Came yusuke's voice. Akira jumped slightly before he looked over to the door to find the spirit detective leaning against the frame. br 

"What the hell man? You guys didn't need to do that!" Akira spat angrily. br 

"I know, blame kurama, but you did sleep for a good 24 hours." Yusuke smiled sheepishly as he walked in. Akira blinked in surprise, 24 hours? br 

B I A whole day? /B /I Akira thought to himself as he looked down to the bed and stared at it questioningly. br 

"Anyway, where's that computer?" Akira broke the silence as he looked up to yusuke smiling and stood up from the bed. br 

"This way." Yusuke replied, leading Akira out of the room. Akira nodded as he followed and looked around as they walked, this place was huge! Yusuke looked to the daydreaming Akira and stared for a long moment, he was beautiful. His shaggy black hair fell around his face while his green orbs sparkled with the light of the sun as it poured into the hallway from windows. He was practically glowing. A faint blush crossed over Yusuke's nose before looking back to the front.

br br 

He soon came up to two giant doors and pushed them open, revealing a large room behind them. Akira peeked in, it was an office and a toddler had rested himself comfortably in the seat at the desk. Akira's eyebrow rose slightly, what was a toddler doing sitting at a computer? br 

"Koenma, he's awake." Yusuke grumbled as he sat down in a chair across from the desk. Koenma looked up to Akria then smiled and Hopped down from his seat. BR 

"Welcome! Please come sit and I'll explain everything." Koenma spoke, motioning for Akria to some sit at the desk. Akira hesitated but nodded slightly and sat down, looking the computer over. br 

"I think someone is trying to hack into the system, its been acting funny lately, like opening files I haven't even touched." Koenma stated as yet another file opened up on his screen and neither Akira nor Koenma had touched anything yet. Akira read the screen for a moment then smirked. He then placed his hands upon the keyboard and began to type vigorously. Yep, there was someone in his system all right, they didn't get anything vital but it was still possible he or she could. Akira then smirked as he typed something into the motherboard and the computer shut down completely and the screen went black. With in seconds, the computer reboots itself and Akira stood up. br 

"Alright, you're good as new." Akira said smiling. br 

"Thanks for your help, your welcome to stay here as long as you would like, I'm sure you would like to have a break." Koenma replied as he sat back down in the chair and Akira walked over to the door and turned to Koenma before smiling. br  
"Sounds good to me." Akira replied. br  
"Alright, Yusuke, show him to the guest room across from yours." Koenma ordered before going back to his papers. Yusuke looked to Akira and smiled. br 

"Sure." Yusuke replied before leaving the office completely with Akira following behind. As soon as Akira shut the door and turned around yusuke was standing in front of him with the biggest smile on his face. br  
"That was awesome! You really are a computer genius!" Yusuke cried in excitement. Akira only blinked before he smiled sheepishly, blushing faintly. No one has ever been so enthusiastic of his computer skills before, he liked it. br 

"Arigato." (Thank you) Akira replied smiling as they both headed down the hall.

br br 

Yusuke finally stopped in front of a big black door and opened it for him, revealing a large room and the biggest and most high tech looking computer Akira had ever seen. His eyes lit up and he was instantly in the chair and typing away at the keyboard. Yusuke chuckled slightly and stared at Akira once more, so innocent, childish, beautiful...and yet, enough brains in that head of his to take out a third world country. He was like a glass rose, beautiful, pure, dangerous, yet, so fragile. Yusuke was sure if he even mentioned seeing his scars Akira would break down just a bit more inside. br  
"Something that matter?" Akira asked, breaking yusuke's train of thought. br 

"O-oh no, just...um...looking at the computer, its cool looken, well I'll be across the hall if you need anything." Yusuke stuttered out quickly before rushing to his room. Akira only sat there for a moment, starring confusingly at the doorway where Yusuke had quickly left. br 

"Alrighty then." Akira muttered before he went back to his computer.

br br 

Yusuke leaned against the back of his door once he entered his room and shut it completely. br 

B I what's the matter with me? /B /I Yusuke thought to himself as he closed his eyes and sighed. He's never acted this way before, not even toward Keiko. He placed a hand upon his head only to rest his head in his palm but he opened his eyes and placed his hand more upon his forehead. He was burning up. Yusuke blinked in confusion, he didn't feel sick, he actually felt fine. He looked back to the door, only to see an image flash in his head of Akira, it wasn't usual, it was actually sexual. Yusuke made a weird noise as he shook his head to relieve it of the image then gave a funny look to the bed. What in the world was going on? This was totally new to the Hanyou. What could it mean?


	3. Chapter 3 :A little too much fun

Akira had stayed at Koenma's for almost a week now. The person who was trying to hack into koenma's computer still keeps coming back and trying again and again. Akira was actually getting tired of it. He had other obligations to attend to. He had just finished once more and was heading to his room when he stopped. Something smelt funny to him, he couldn't pin point it though. He shook his head slightly before walking into his room and lied down on his bed. He closed his eyes. All this work was tiring him. He stayed like that for about ten minutes before sitting up once again. He then stopped when a b Crack /b was heard and Akira blinked and stood up, pulling a picture out from under the mattress. He blinked slightly before turning it around to find a very seductive picture of yusuke on it, his shirt was torn and he was lying on a bed of white. This caused Akira to blush deeply and drop the picture, letting it slid under the bed. His eye twitched when he felt his 'pants get tighter' and then he heard chuckling coming from the doorway, turning, he found yusuke leaning in the doorway, smirking at him slightly. br 

"W-what?" Akira stuttered out and Yusuke shook his head. br 

"You seem...distressed, why?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow to him and Akira stood up, shaking his head nervously. br 

"N-Nothing." Akira stuttered out once more, rushing into the closet, shutting the door behind him. Akira sat on his pile of clothes, curled up a bit, blushing horribly until Yusuke opened the door and looked down at him; eyebrow raised and all. br 

"Your acting funny." Yusuke spoke as he walked into the closet, shutting the door behind him and looking down to Akira. Akira gulped deeply. br 

"It's no-nothing! I like being in closets!" Akira yelled a bit, trying to get him to hurry up and leave. br 

"Your pants are tight...I'm sure you like closets Akira." Yusuke chuckled before placing both his hands on either side of Akira's head upon the wall. br 

"I can help you with that if you want me to..." yusuke whispered, getting close to Akira's face. Akira turned bright red as yusuke looked down to his ahem package. br 

"HEY LOOK! A DOOR!" Akira cried before squeezing out from under yusuke's arms and running out of the closet door, only to be pulled back in by the back of his shirt and slammed up against the wall. Akira closed his eyes shut with the pain as it traveled up his back before disappearing, opening his eyes to find yusuke's golden brown eyes in front of him; glazed over. The same smell Akira smelt earlier in the hallway was coming from yusuke, causing a blush to go across Akira's face. Akira's eyes widened slightly as yusuke ran his hand up Akira's shirt and across his chest. br  
I He's in heat...oh crap. /I Akira thought before tensing up as yusuke began to sink down. br 

"AH!" Akira screamed, knowing exactly where yusuke was heading and jumped over him and out the door, rushing to the bedroom door to call for help. He was stopped when he fell onto the floor and looked behind him to find yusuke holding onto his ankle. br 

"Let go no Yusuke!! RAPE!" Akira cried as he tried kicking yusuke off and reaching for the door knob only to be pulled back under yusuke and he smiled nervously up at him. br 

"You don't want to do this..."Akira muttered softly and yusuke just leaned down and kissed his neck. br 

"Yes I do." Yusuke muttered softly before traveling south and Akira freaked, beginning to struggle violently.

br 

I I'm about to be rapped!! CRAP!!! Help!! Yusuke!! Get a hold of yourself man!! /I 


	4. Chapter 4 :Master returns

Akira struggled underneath the spirit detective and tried to break free from his grip but it was useless, the pheromone that was being released from yusuke's body was causing Akira's to grow weaker and long for him. Akira slowly stopped struggling as the energy within him was slowly being sucked out. Yusuke smirked down to him when he stopped moving.

"Giving up now?...good boy." Yusuke smirked more, his eyes glazed over from his heat and he leaned down and grabbed onto Akira's 'package', causing him to gasp and moan with pleasure. Yusuke smirked and began to 'head south' and unbutton Akira's pants when a loud knock was heard.

"Akira-kun!! Koenma-sama needs you!!" Came Boton's giddy voice and Yusuke growled slightly at the door. Akira took this as his opportunity to be rid of the horny youkai...for now and jumped up onto his feet with what strength he had left and opened the door, smiling tiredly.

"Alright." Akira said quickly before rushing out of the room. Yusuke sat back down onto the floor, leaning back on his elbows and smirked slightly.

"He'll be back..." He muttered softly to himself before getting up and shutting the door.

Akira sighed in relief as he walked down the hall to Koenma's room.

_That was close_ Akira thought as he looked up to Koenma's office doors in front of him then reached out and pushed them open.

"Yes, Koenma-sama?" Akira asked as he looked into the room. Koenma sat at his desk and smiled to him.

"We finally caught the guy who was trying to hack into my computer, your services won't be needed anymore, but you're welcome to stay longer if you would like." Koenma replied, holding out a envelop with his payment in it. Akira blinked, walked over and took the envelope and slipped it into his pocket before smiling. Akira nodded.

"Alright, I think I'll stay here for a bit longer to transfer some files to my home computer." Akira replied before turning and heading back to his room. He paused when he came to the door then slowly pushed it open to find yusuke sitting on the bed and yusuke looked up to him, his eyes were a bit saddened. Akira blinked.

"What's wrong yusuke-kun?" Akira asked as he walked into the room.

"Gomen Nasai, Akira. I...I couldn't control myself." Yusuke sighed slightly. Akira blinked then smiled. He was just happy he got a hold of himself.

"It's fine, things slip. W/e." Akira replied smiling.

"I'm still sorry." Yusuke said before getting up and starting for the door.

"It's fine yusuke." Akira smiled as he watched him leave. Akira was just about to call for yusuke once more, to reassure him when the door slammed shut and the lights went out only in his room, the curtains were pulled close to the whole room was in darkness. Akira's eyes looked around the room before narrowing.

"Zolane." Akira muttered before a malicious chuckling was heard behind him, causing him to turn to it. Two green eyes sparkled in the darkness from Akira's bed and Akira backed up into the wall.

"Aww...Slave, aren't you glad to see me?" Zolane smirked. Akira only glared.

"I'm not your slave any more Zolane, I told you, I'm a free man now." Akira snarled.

"Man? I thought you were a shim Akira, you are a shape shifter after all...You can be both, a man and woman." Zolane teased.

"Shut the fuck up, Zolane, I don't need to hear that shit from you." Akira scuffed. Zolane just laughed at Akira's poor defense. Akira was truly powerless compared to Zolane, one reason why he was his slave for so long, but that was the past, Akira thought he had won his bet and that he did not belong to any one anymore, He guessed that Zolane was back to claim him once again.

"I miss you, Akira-chan." Zolane got up from the bed and Akira tenses, forcing himself into the wall more.

"Stay where you are." Akira hissed, letting his hand slip into his pocket for his remote, he would let his little friend, spidy; a robot handle this but his eyes widened when he found the remote was gone.

"Sorry, you looking for that little remote? I have it, wouldn't want you to try to get away, now, Akira, come quietly and I wont be forced to ...start back where I left off with you once we get home...I'm sure you'd love that though." Zolane smirked. Akira wasn't JUST a slave, he used to be Zolane's sex slave and Zolane had a thing for bondage. Akira sneered and twitched at the thought then growled, he wouldn't be his slave again, not ever again!


	5. Chapter 5 :Final desicion

Akira growled deeply before Zolane was suddenly in front of him, holding him against the wall by his throat and Zolane smirked as he pressed his forehead against Akira's.

"You are a beautiful person...you know that Akira-kun?...your eyes say so much." Zolane licked the side of his face and Akira tried jerking his head away.

"Get the fuck away from me! Don't fucking touch me Zolane!" Akira spat into Zolane's face. Everything stayed silent for a moment until a knock was heard at the door and both Akira and Zolane looked to it.

"Hey...Akira, it's me..." Yusuke voice was heard behind the door and Akira went to yell for him but Zolane placed his hand over Akira's mouth and smirked down to him.

"Maybe, all you need is a little push..." Zolane whispered softly in Akira's ear. Akira's eyes widened and he struggled violently.

_You touch Yusuke you bastard and I'll kill you!!_

The door then slowly started to open as Yusuke pushed his way into the room and blinked once his eyes hit the darkness of the room.

"Akira?"

Akira was about to make some sort of noise when Yusuke was ripped from the doorway and the door slammed shut. Everything went into darkness until a small match was lit and Zolane sat on the bed next to a tied up Yusuke, who looked pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!?" Yusuke practically screamed out. Zolane just smirked before speaking.

"Well, lets see. I'm back for my slave, and you're my bate to get him to come back willingly." Zolane smirked deeper and Yusuke glared slightly before looking up to Akira, who stood stake still against the wall, staring at him.

"Don't you dare say yes Akira!! I'll kick your ass if you do!!" Yusuke growled to Zolane and Zolane just laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind that at all." Zolane muttered slightly and Yusuke gave him a funny look before sneering and spitting on him.

"Don't even make fun of him like that or I swear to Raizen-!"

"You'll what?...'kick my ass'? I doubt it tied up like that you will." Zolane smirked again before getting up and walking over to Akira.

"It's either you...or the half-breed...make your choice shape shifter." Zolane hissed in Akira's ear and Akira just closed his eyes tightly. He wasn't going to put Yusuke, one of his only true friends, into that position, he could get himself out if needed, but getting Yusuke out would be harder. Yusuke started yelling at Akira and Zolane, but Only Zolane heard Yusuke's words. Akira and blocked out everything as he thought deeply to himself, starring at the floor impassively now. He had promised himself he would never go back to the maniac, and yet, look at him now. Stuck between a life he never wanted and his friends life...

"Fine. You win." Akira muttered softly, shadowing his eyes; ashamed of what he had just agreed too. Zolane's smirk deepened demonically before Yusuke's ties were undone and he was thrown out of the room by an unseen force.

"Come with me now, my little toy...We'll play when we get home." Zolane whispered hotly into Akira's ear. Akira just shivered slightly. His voice was like nails on a chalkboard or chewing on aluminum foil. Akira stayed silent and just stood there, he wasn't going to leave without putting at least somewhat of a fight. But what?

Yusuke could be heard banging on the door as hard as he could, screaming Akira's name. Yusuke felt helpless, he couldn't get in to save his friend, this boy who had stolen a bit of his heart, yusuke's soft spot, was Akira. The little boy genius who had forever lived a life of horror and yet, stayed so happy-go-lucky for all those years. It may have been all acting, but at least he had played his part well.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, forgive me." Akira muttered faintly to himself before getting up from the wall, moving finally after a long while of standing perfectly still, causing his knees to feel as though they were about to cave in. Yusuke's pounds and cries could still be heard as Akira followed Zolane slowly to the window, where they would make their leave back to Zolane's place. Akira looked up from the floor as Zolane climbed into the window and glared to him.

_Taking me back will be the worst mistake of your life, Zolane._ Akira thought to himself as a small demonic smirk played on his lips, revealing tiny, yet visible demon fangs.


	6. Chapter 6 :Sweet Revenge

Zolane looked back to Akira and glared at him slightly. He knew what was running through Akira's head and it caused Akira to step back slightly as Zolane gave him an indescribable look before Akira was forced unconscious.

Akira's eyes fluttered open to find himself in the large room that he had once stayed in as Zolane's slave long ago.

An overwhelming feeling of fear and helplessness passed through him, causing him and hold his head slightly before he stood up. Everything was as it was when he had escaped. Nothing had been moved, only dusted.

All of his small computer toys, his first versions of his spider, all of those things he had loved to make were all here, the first of the firsts.

A small smile crossed his face. There were at least some good memories from Zolane's.

"Good to see you smiling." Zolane's voice broke the moment and Akira turned, glaring to Zolane as he stepped out from the shadowy doorway and started over to him.

"It's not because of you." Akira hissed, backing up towards the wall.

"Well of course not, you don't smile with me, you-"

"Not anymore."

Zolane stopped. Akira just starred at him, his eyes narrowed slightly and an aura of such strength that Zolane could not move any further, or he would be in pain.

"New trick I see, some sort of computer thing right?" Zolane glared slightly as Akira chuckled slightly demonic.

"No, it's my energy." He smirked even deeper, letting his fangs show. "You see, after I left you the first time, I made sure I wasn't going back without killing you the next time, Zolane, and I knew then, as much as I know now, that I needed to build my energy up and become as strong as my potential would allow, so, I did."

Zolane growled deeply before trying to attack Akira, but the attack only backfired from Akira's energy pulsing once, causing Zolane to be thrown across the room and into the wall, sending a wave of pain through his whole body. He cried out as he sank to the floor, blood dripping down from his mouth and he glared up to Akira who looked down at him as a superior now, not his slave. "Goodbye, Zolane. I can't say it was enjoyable, but killing you will be."

Zolane stayed silent. He knew this was the end for him. He truly had messed with the wrong person this time, and he was paying for it; with his life.

Akira only held up his hand and his palm began glowing before a bright green light shot out, and only blood splatters on the wall in front of him remained.

Akira sighed deeply, letting his energy die back down and almost collapsing to the floor. It took a lot of energy to keep himself at a steady pace.

He slowly raised himself from the floor and waved his hand, opening up a portal for himself like Yusuke had done a couple times in front of him. He didn't know if it would lead to exactly where he wanted it to; his room. But he could hope couldn't he?

He stepped through the portal then and disappeared as it closed behind him.

Just as he had hoped, it brought him back to his room at Koenma's. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he sank to the floor, completely out of energy and just laid there, staring to the door behind it swung open and there stood a worriedly looking Yusuke Urameshi. Akira smiled weakly.

"I'm ok, Urameshi."

Yusuke instantly ran up to him, kneeling down to his level and picking him up.

"Yea, I'm sure your ok, even though you're on the floor." Yusuke remarked sarcastically, a worried look in his eyes caused Akira to smile faintly. No one had worried over him so much before...He actually liked it.

Yusuke gently set Akira down on the bed before looking him over once more, just to make sure he was alright.

"What happened?" Yusuke sat down as he questioned Akira.

"I killed him." Akira replied, closing his eyes weakly.

Yusuke stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

"I'll see if your awake later...for now...sleep."

Akira nodded a bit out of it before completely falling asleep. Yusuke stood up and left the room silently before leaning against the back of Akira's door.

_Every time I see you smile at me like you do...I can't help but feel...complete. Akira...what are you doing to me?_ Yusuke thought to himself, placing his hand on his forehead.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 :Hiei's sister

The next morning Akira was up bright and early for once. He was sitting silently at the table before looking to a very confused Kurama standing in the doorway. Akira smiled.

"Ohayou, Kurama-sempai." (**Note:** _Ohayou is like good morning in jap._)

"Ohayou, Akira-kun, but why are you up so early?" Kurama asked, stepping into the kitchen completely before seating himself at the table across from Akira.

Akira just smiled.

"Just got enough sleep last night, that's all. " Akira smiled before he got up.

"Alright." Kurama smiled before also getting up to fix himself something to eat.

Akira left the room and entered the living room, only to find a young maiden seated silently on the couch, seeming to be waiting patiently for someone, or something. Her hair was teal-ish/blue and she had beautiful crimson eyes, just as Hiei's.

"Oh, Ohayou Miss, and you might be?" Akira smiled before stepping out beside her and she looked up, smiling sweetly. She was dressed in a light kimono and she gracefully stood up and bowed to Akira, who bowed back in respect.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Yukina-chan." Yukina smiled sweetly up to Akira and Akira couldn't help but smile back to this demonic angel.

"I'm Akira."

"Oh, you're Akira? Kurama-kun has told me much about you. You are very educated in technology I hear." Yukina smiled and Akira rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed and nodded a bit.

"That would be me." Akira blinked slightly before looking down to the Koorime. "And what are you doing over here, yukina-chan?"

"Oh, I'm here to meet you, as well as to visit with everyone else, but I see I have gotten here a bit early for everyone to be awake." Yukina giggled slightly and Akira smiled and nodded.

"I'll go wake up Urameshi," Akira smiled, not awaiting Yukina's reply before leaving the room and starting down the hallway.

A walk sounded nice. Just a friendly walk to get acquainted with Ms.Yukina and just to relax with her and Yusuke sounded perfect at the moment. Akira smiled as he stopped at Yusuke's door and knocked.

Nothing.

Akira shook his head slightly before opening the door to find the half demon asleep upon his bed, curled up comfortably in his covers and cuddled to one of his many pillows. Akira chuckled slightly at the sight. He was just darling.

EERRRT!!! **Darling?!** Since when did he start thinking Yusuke was darling? Akira shook his head slightly, trying to relieve himself of the thought before walking in and looking down to Urameshi.

A smirk slowly played on Akira's face before he flipped the mattress, causing Yusuke to scream awake, landing upon the cold floor.

Yusuke's eye twitched before his eyes snapped to the laughing Akira as he tried holding himself up with the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!?" Yusuke snarled groggily.

"Yukina's here. We want to go for a walk with you. Hurry up and get dressed." Akira smiled before leaving the room.

Yusuke sat on his bed, glaring to the door in which Akira had left before he got up and got dressed, just as he had asked and left the room, to find Akira standing beside the door.

"Ready?" Akira asked, looking to Yusuke.

Yukina was now standing beside Akira, already aware of the walk they were about to take and Yusuke nodded, yawning before Akira smiled and headed toward the portal in which Yukina had chosen to take.

(**Note: **_I know this Chapter was very boring, but bear with me, it gets better in the next one, I promise)_

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 :New Enemy

The forest was beautiful in Makai. Everything was lush and perfect for a walk. The air was actually clear to Akira as he walked gently through the forest with Yukina and Yusuke. Everything was going perfect as they walked until a noise rang in Akira's ears, causing him to stop.

"What's up, Akira?" Yusuke asked, looking to him confused.

"Sh." Akira placed his finger to his lips, silencing the half demon before something whizzed past the three of them, causing Akira to jump.

The object shinned in the light of the sun before revealing it self to be some sort of machine, with sharp wings.

A small line of blood formed on Akira's cheek and dripped down, revealing he had been cut.

"What the hell!?" Yusuke cried.

"Get Yukina-chan back to Koenma's!" Akira cried, pulling out a small spider robot from his pocket and turning him on.

Yukina gasped slightly as the flying machine came soaring back at Akira, who tried deflecting it with his spider, but only to fail as Yusuke picked up Yukina and raced back to the portal, dropping her off there and rushing to where Akira has last been seen, only for Yusuke to see him running toward the lake that was only a couple yards from them.

"Akira!" yusuke cried, trying to get Akira's attention and Akira stopped by the lake, pulling out a dagger and looking to yusuke.

"Get out of here!" Akira cried, but the stubborn yusuke did not listen, he only ran up beside him and looked him in the eye.

"What the hell is going on!?"

"I do have more then one enemy, you know!" Akira snarled before blocking another attack from the flying weapon before three more zoomed into the area and circled around the two of them.

Akira growled slightly before taking yusuke's wrist and beginning to run with the four machines flying behind them, catching up quickly.

That's when needles began flying past the two of them, smaller weapons being shot off by the flying machines at both yusuke and Akira.

Akira growled before turning around, throwing his dagger toward one, hitting it directly in the center and making it explode.

"Are they THAT easy!?" yusuke cried, looking from their clasped hands back to Akira's head, trying not to think about it.

"No!" Akira spat back, turning his head and looking to the three that remained, gaining up on them swiftly.

Akira looked around, trying to use his brain as quickly as possible to get rid of the last three remaining machines before whipping around a tree, forcing Yusuke against it as well.

"Stay here." Akira whispered into Yusuke's ear before jumping back and taking off, letting the three machines chase after him as he pulled out more small daggers from his pockets.

Yusuke growled slightly, does he honestly expect Yusuke to listen? Psh. Hell no!

Yusuke was quickly running behind the four of them before Akira whipped around, throwing all three of the daggers and hitting them dead on in the center, exploding them.

Akira sighed as he stood up all the way and Yusuke walked up, looking to him.

"Are you alright?" Yusuke asked, looking his friend over. Akira nodded.

"Yea fine. Only got stuck three times by needles, but not in important places." Akira smiled to yusuke before his eyes traveled down to Yusuke's bleeding ankle.

"You're hurt." Akira was instantly down on his knees, examining Yusuke's wound. "Sit." Akira muttered, forcing yusuke to the floor.

"I'm fine. It's nothing really." Yusuke tried reassuring his friend, but Akira just ripped out the needle that was thrusted into the back of yusuke's Ankle, causing him to flinch from pain.

"I'm sure." Akira replied, beginning to wrap his ankle.

Akira smiled to Yusuke once he was done before helping him on to his feet.

"Arigato." Yusuke smiled and Akira nodded.

"Let's get back home. That's enough excitement for one day." Akira smiled before walking to the portal with Yusuke.

Yusuke followed Akira through the portal and into Koenma's before heading toward his room to take a shower, just as Akira was doing but upon entering his room a feeling swept over him and a fever began growing.

Yusuke shook his head, trying to relieve himself of the sickly feeling as he entered the bathroom and started a shower. Maybe that would make him feel better, or maybe not.

When Yusuke got out of the bathroom, his fever had grown so he decided to sleep, it was probably just his body over heating from all that running, so he figured some sleep would do him good, but what he didn't know, was that sleep wouldn't be the best thing for him now, actually, by the end of the night it would have gotten worse.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9:LemonMature

WARNING: This is a MATURE Chapter, if you don't like lemons, then don't read.

Akira was sleeping peacefully in his bed when his eyes snapped open. A shadow cast on his wall from the doorway and covering his whole body and his eyes slowly looked to the door, his body not moving so he could seem still asleep only to find a dark figure standing in his doorway. Its hair seemed as though he stuck his finger in a light socket and it had shot out in all directions. Its eyes were glowing gold and the faint color of blue could be seen on his legs, jeans most likely.

Akira sat up in his bed, gripping tightly to a remote, one to awaken a robot if needed.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

Everything was silent but heavy breathing from the figure in the doorway could be heard until a low growl escaped its lips. Akira's eyes narrowed, but was suddenly pinned to the bed by the figure, who could now be seen as Yusuke.

Akira blinked as he looked up to Yusuke. Yusuke's eyes were glowing gold, his hair was long and he had strange tattoos all over his body.

"Yusuke? What the hell!?"

Yusuke stayed silent before smirking and his hand was soon heading south towards Akira's 'woho'.

Akira tensed completely as his whole face turned bright red and he began to struggle.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, URAMESHI!!"

Akira quickly maneuvered Yusuke out from on top of him And was able to kick yusuke across the room, into the bathroom door, that's when Akira scrambled off the bed in his boxers and called on one of his robots to handle things, well, lets just say they didn't handle them too well, it found itself unconscious and broken against the wall.

Akira backed up against the computer and looked to Yusuke as he slowly walked to him.

"Don't be scared." Yusuke whispered softly, only for a smirk to cross his lips again.

"Oh yea, that's not scary." Akira sarcastically said back, only to have yusuke practically jump toward him and Akira diverted, running for the door, but only for him to trip and slid, hitting his head on the door.

Akira groaned slightly, not realizing his powers had adjusted his appearance, being a shape shifter and all.

Akira slowly sat up, holding his head a bit and looked to Yusuke as he stood before him, smirking down at him.

"I like this look, Akira. You should wear it more often." That was the only thing he said before picking Akira up by the shoulders and throwing him on the bed. Akira screamed as he flew, but blinked once he landed.

His scream was now high pitched, not like usual.

"What the-" Akira's eyes widened once he heard his voice...well, now...er, **_HER_** voice.

Akira sat frozen in her place before slowly looking down to her body. It was fit, the perfect hour glass figure, but there was one problem, most of her clothes were gone. She was only in the boxers she was wearing before and her face turned bright red as she clasped her arms around her chest, trying to cover up her new boobs.

Yusuke slowly crawled up the bed before forcing her back and removing her arms from against her chest and forced them against the bed, and that's how he held her down, by her arms.

He smirked down to her before slowly removing the last bit of clothes she had on and that's when she began to struggle.

"Stop it!! Damnt, Yusuke! I was trying to sleep!! I don't want to be raped!!"

Yusuke smirked before leaning down and stopped once his lips were only an inch from his breast.

"Don't think of it as rape, think of it as sex you didn't know you wanted." That's when he latched onto her breast and began to suckle, causing Akira and squirm a bit, trying not to moan, she didn't want to provoke him more.

Her hands gripped down tightly on Yusuke's arms, making Yusuke smirk as he lifted his head up. Akira's eyes were closed halfway and a drunken blush played across her face. Yusuke just smirked once more before slowly removing his pants and he adjusted his body so he was in position before looking down to Akira, almost asking if he could, yet, still holding her down, forcing her to say yes.

Akira and Yusuke stared at each other for a long moment, Yusuke asking, and Akira pondering.

Akira's body and mind wished to say yes, but her heart didn't know what to say. She wanted to say yes, but she couldn't say it. It was weird, she knew she had feelings for Urameshi, but was it the wisest choice to fall in love with the same sex?...well, he wasn't right now, but that didn't matter.

Akira hesitated, but nodded gently and just as she did, yusuke thrusted into her roughly, causing her to gasp loudly and jerk. Yusuke froze once he realized he had hurt her and stayed still as he looked down to her, a faint smile on his face.

"Gomen." He muttered softly as he stared down to her, and he did for a while until he could see the pain had gone from her face before he began to pump gently.

Akira's nails dug into his arms slightly as she closed her eyes, trying not to moan loudly. The ecstasy of the whole thing was unbearable. It pulsed through their veins and Yusuke arched his back slightly before he began to pump into her roughly, causing her to cry out from the pleasure.

They were both covered in sweat and were breathing heavily by the time Yusuke was thrusting into her roughly, making them both moan and cry out loudly, pleasure pulsed through their bodies before Yusuke tensed up before he gripped onto Akira's arms tightly, then releasing his seed into her.

They both cried out. Akira arched her back as she cried out before they both relaxed and Yusuke laid down upon Akira's body, letting go of her arms.

They stayed silent for a while as they breathed heavily, trying to regain some energy as they laid together and Yusuke's hair went back to normal.

"Gomen...Gomen, Akira." Yusuke muttered, but Akira shook her head, smiling slightly.

"It's," Akira paused, still breathing heavily. "It's ok."

Yusuke sat up slightly and looked down to her and smiled before leaning down and kissing her deeply.

Akira smiled back to him before kissing him back as well.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10:Sh t Happens

When Akira opened his eyes after a long night of peaceful sleep, he noticed a couple things.

One:He was a guy again

Two: Something smelled offly good and

Three:Yusuke was gone.

Akira blinked as he looked around before getting up and quickly putting on some clothes. If Yusuke dared screw him the night before and just leaves and acts as if nothing happened, all hell would break loose.

Akira walked out of his room, buttoning up his pants and starting down the hallway with no shirt on.

The wonderful smell was coming from the kitchen and Akira slowly approached it, sniffing slightly.

"Aki-Chan!!" Came a familiar voice and Akira cringed, knowing whom it was before suddenly being glomped by a blue haired reaper.

Oof! Was all what escaped his mouth as he slid across the floor before hitting the wall.

"Aki-chan! I missed you!" Boton smiled, hugging his neck tightly as he smiled a bit nervously.

"Uh, thanks?" He muttered before Yusuke poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, hey! Boton! Get your own!" Yusuke snapped a bit playfully as he lifted boton from Akira and Akira slowly got up, brushing himself off.

"Nani!?" Boton questioned, looking from Akira to Yusuke. "You two...are-?"

Yusuke nodded, rubbing Akira's head a bit before walking back into the kitchen and Boton looked to Akira in shock.

"You're gay!?"

Akira laughed at Boton's face.

"No, Bisexual I guess." Akira smiled as he followed Yusuke into the kitchen, suddenly getting glomped again for the second time, this time by Urameshi.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty?" Yusuke asked, smiling down to him.

Akira blinked before smiling a bit.

"Yep, and hungry as ever, you mak'n something?" Akira asked, looking to the stove to find some eggs and pancakes cooking.

"Oh yea!" Yusuke jumped up, going back to his cooking, making sure he wasn't burning anything.

Akira chuckled before sitting up and going to the table only to have a plate set down before him, filled with eggs, bacon and two pancakes.

"Wow, I didn't know you cooked," Akira teased, only to get a spoon full of pancakes batter thrown at him.

"I do, just not often," Yusuke replied, making his own pancake.

Akira smiled, digging into his plate.

"Mom used to make me breakfast all the time as a kid, but ever since I grew up to be a hacker, I usually just eat really quick meals, like Ramen or something easy like that."

"Really? I usually just ate at McDonalds or something," Yusuke replied before sitting down with his plate.

"I don't like McDonalds much, I worked there once, and now I cant even eat there," Akira chuckled and Yusuke just laughed.

"Yea, that's what its like with all fast food places these days," He smiled before he began to eat with him.

Akira smiled to him for a moment, before going back to his plate. Akira never felt so complete in his life, especially after his parents died.

FF

After breakfast Yusuke had a small mission to carry out in Ningenkai, so Akira just took a shower. He figured everything would be fine and dandy and by the time he was done, Yusuke would be home again, but things went by a little differently then he planned.

As Akira stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and using another one to dry his hair, he stopped as he noticed a man sitting on his bed, looking right at him with this almost blank expression.

"Uh, may I help you?" Akira asked, slowly pulling the towel down from his hair.

The man nodded as he stood up. He was bold, dressed in blue and seemed very regal in his stature and the way he presented himself.

He bowed to Akira before beginning to walk over.

"Forgive me, sir, but my king wishes to have a word with you," He spoke, pulling a dart from his pocket and Akira's eyes widened slightly before slamming the door shut and locking himself in the bathroom.

"Sht, Sht, Sht," Akira muttered, getting on some clothes, if he was going to be kidnapped, he wasn't going to be kidnapped naked that's for sure.

And just as Akira finished zipping up his pants, the door was suddenly ripped off its hinges and the bold man stood in the doorway, holding the dart in his hand as Akira backed up to the shower, only to have the dart suddenly in the side of his neck, causing his eye sight to grow dark and he slipped into darkness, while the last thing he saw was the guy standing before him, looking down at him before he began to reach for Akira, and that's when he blacked out.

To be continued


End file.
